Sonny's Super  Sweet 16
by Bellacandy
Summary: Sonny never had a huge party for her Sweet 16. Will Chad make her dreams come true, or fail trying. CHANNY   A TWIST
1. Madison

**SONNY'S SUPER SWEET 16 CHAPTER 1- Madison**

**SONNY POV **

Chad and I were snuggled up watching the new movie, **My Super Psycho Sweet 16 2**, it was pretty scary. I loved the first one, so I had to watch the second one. The movie was almost finished; we were at the part where Skye just killed her father. When the movie ended we decided to play 20 questions, I went first,

"Chad, do you love me?"

"Yes, Sonny I love you more than anything!"

"What was your Sweet 16 like?"

"I really never had a huge sweet 16 birthday bash, just a regular party. It was sort of fun, all my friends we there, and so on."

"Wow, Sonny, I need to throw you a new one, here at Condor Studios. It'll be just like that prom you threw, but better. Is that fine with you?"

"Sure Chad that would be awesome! Lets finish the game, what was your Sweet 16 like?"

"Oh, it was the complete opposite of you party, a huge birthday bash for the greatest actor of our generation. It was amazing everybody who was anybody came. It was like the VMAs, with all the celebrities."

"I'm going to go plan, bye."

**CHAD POV**

I was going to make her feel all happy, by throwing the greatest party she has ever been to, here at the greatest studio ever, by the greatest actor of our generation. It will be awesome with all of her friends, her Chaddy, and it's at Condor Studios, Heaven on Earth I will buy her the most expensive and beautiful dress in the world, because I love her. I hope she will look beautiful, what am I saying she _will_ look beautiful. Her birthday I next week, that doesn't give me much time. I ran to Mr. Condor's office, "Sir, I was wondering if I could throw a party for Sonny Munroe this week, I will pay for everything. Is that alright, sir?" "Chad, yes that is perfectly fine, on one condition, babysit my daughter, Madison." "Madison, I thought your daughter's name was Dakota?" "Yes, one of my daughters, Madison is my older daughter; she is older than Dakota by about… maybe 5 or 6 years. She will be arriving in about an hour, be ready to pick her up at the airport" "Okay, thank you sir." I left to my car, getting ready to pick up Madison. I drove to the airport; I sat in the waiting room. Just in case I wore a disguise, a hat, fake moustache, and sunglasses. I held a sign that said her name on it, like drivers do. I saw a girl looking at me she walked over she said "I'm Madison Condor, take me to the car." Wow, she was Madison she looked older than 13 or 14. "Madison, how old are you?" "18, why?" "Your father said you were about 13 or 14." I found myself starring at her, she was beautiful, and she had blonde hair. It wasn't curly or straight, it was a mix. She was wearing an amazing dress, it was polka dotted, with a pink background, a bow, and with a white trim. She truly was beautiful in that dress, I thought of Sonny in that dress. As I was driving her back to the studio, her hair was blowing in the wind, she looked gorgeous, I couldn't help but take a few peeks. When we got to the studio I walked to the door, she coughed, I turned, she was still in the car. I walked to the car, opened up the door, walked to the studio doors and opened them up. I walked in, I saw Sonny, I walked in the other direction, hoping to avoid her. I heard her scream my name, I don't know why, but I ran, with Madison's hand intertwined in mine.


	2. Furiously Jealous

**CHAPTER 2- FURIOUSLY JEALOUS **

**SONNY POV**

I was looking for Chad, I couldn't find him anywhere. When I saw him, I called his name, he ran. It took me about now to realize he had a girl with him, she was pretty, she was wearing a gorgeous dress. I also just now realized he was holding her hand, I was worried, was he cheating on me, I started to cry. I rubbed my eyes and walked to my dressing room, I sat down and looked in the mirror, and I tried to reassure myself. "Chad is not cheating on you, that was his sister, he didn't want to be caught with a pretty girl, and he thought I would assume things." I said that over and over to myself. As I looked in the mirror I saw what terrified, a not so sunny Sonny. My mascara was running, my makeup was smeared, and my eyes were red. I called Chad up, he answered. "CDC, what it too?" "Chad, why did you run off with that girl after I called your name? " Oh, Sonny, that girl was Mr. Condor's daughter, Madison. I had to "babysit" her; Mr. Condor said she was supposedly 14. He was so wrong, listen Sonny I love you. I would never cheat on you. I love you Allison Munroe! When he said my real name, I was shocked; I haven't heard somebody say my real name in a long time. "How did you know my real name?" "Because I love you, and I really know you." "Awwww, I love you too!" I took a look at Tawni's closet to see if she any clothes I could barrow. She had a beautiful dress, it was like her prom dress, but it wasn't as long and it was pink, not blue. I tried it on, perfect fit. I saw something fall, a note from Tawni.

**Sonny, **

**If you're reading this you've found this dress. It is a gift, I know you wouldn't expect this from me, but I decided to be nice for once. I also got this for your birthday.**

** Love,**

** Tawni Hart3**

Wow, Tawni was being nice, but this could be from Chad. I didn't care, I loved it, I decided to wait until the party to wear it. I couldn't wait; I slipped it on, put on some heels, brushed my hair, and fixed my makeup. I walked out the door, and made my way to the Falls set.

**CHAD POV**

I was wondering if Sonny had found that dress, I couldn't wait to see her, she was my forever. I walked to her dressing room, to see the other door closing. She had just left; I walked over to the closet to find the note on the ground and the dress gone. She had it or Tawni had it, I hope she was wearing it. She must be looking hot; I didn't know where she had gone. I went back to Madison to see if she needed anything. "Madison, do you need anything? Hey, are you in there?" I opened up the door to find Madison making out with some guy, I couldn't see who. "MADISON! WHAT THE, WHO IS THAT?" She turned to me, I saw who she was kissing, it was a picture of me. Madison's face turned bright red, she ran out of the room. I called her name, she turned around, she didn't watch where she was going and tripped. I ran to her, "Madison, are you okay? Speak to me." She moaned, "My ankle." She managed to spit out. I looked at her ankle, it was twisted. I picked her up in my arms, bridal style and rushed her to my car. I placed her in my back seat, hopped into the front seat and rushed her to the hospital.

**MADISON POV**

When I saw Chad Dylan Cooper standing, waiting for _me_, and holding a sign with my name on it. I couldn't believe my eyes, when he held my hand when we were running. I fell in love him, but when he came into the room to find me kissing the signed photo my daddy got me, I felt so embarrassed I ran straight out of the room. That is all I can remember, now I'm in this hospital bed with a cast on my foot. I look up to see Chad starring at me. "Chad? Where am I?" "You are in the hospital, you broke your ankle. Are you okay?" "Yes I'm fine." I told him to sit down. I sat up; I took his hand and kissed him. I felt him trying to push away, but I grabbed him and he settled down. He started to kiss me back, I head crying, I opened my eyes to see a girl crying, I stopped kissing Chad. He turned around and said "Sonny? Sonny, I can explain." She must have really not wanted to hear what Chad had to say, because she ran out of the room. Chad tried to run after her, but he was still in my grip. I wonder who that girl was. "Chad, who is that girl?" He hesitated to answer, "Chad, tell me who she was!" I demanded. "She… she is my girlfriend, at least she was until this happened." He yanked away, and ran after that girl. I yelled after him.

**SONNY POV**

After I couldn't find Chad at the Falls set, I set off to his dressing room. I saw the door was open. I looked in to find a picture of Chad with lipstick all over it. I didn't know what it had meant, so I went to go find one of his cast mates. "Ferguson, do you know where Chad went?" "Sonny, Chad took a girl to the hospital because she had broken her ankle." "Thanks!" I was so happy that Chad was becoming caring, he took a girl to the hospital, and well it could have been his fault. I got in my car and drove to the hospital; I parked right next to Chad's car. I went to the front desk and asked the lady if she had seen Chad Dylan Cooper. She had, he just went into room 157. I walked over to room 157, I made sure I looked all pretty, fixed my dress and hair and took a quick look in the mirror. I opened the door, my sunny mood turned to a stormy one. Chad was kissing that girl he had run from me with, I started to cry. The girl looked up at me, she stopped kissing Chad. Chad had finally took notice and turned around to find me, standing there sobbing. I ran straight out, I turned to see if he had followed me, to see if he really loved me. He was nowhere to be seen, that broke my heart even more. I kept running to my car, when I was leaving a horrible thought came to mine, I would scratch Chad's car. I couldn't do that it would be to mean. I left, I headed for home. At my apartment, I was all alone; my mom had gone home to take care of my dad. I looked out the window, at that billboard Chad had gotten to make it up to me. I quickly shut the curtain, and flopped onto my mom's bed. I grabbed the photo Chad had given me when we first met,

_Flashback_

_I just left to go get frozen yogurt, I was dressed as a waitress. Chad had come onto the scene, he took my yogurt and left me with this photo. That began the peace picnic, the musical chairs, and my love for Chad Dylan Cooper._

_End of Flashback_

I wanted to shred the photo so bad, but I couldn't, it had so many memories. I had always thought Chad would be my forever, I had been wrong. He meant nothing to me now; I would avoid him for as long as possible. I knew that would be childish, but it was the best I could do. I decided to think about all this tomorrow, I would call in sick. I changed into my pajamas and jumped into bed and drifted off into a "peaceful" slumber.


	3. Forgive Me Not

**CHAPTER 3-Forgive Me Not**

**CHAD POV**

I was walking towards Sonny's dressing room, when Madison came up behind me and jumped me. I fell to the floor, I was laughing, and I had thought it was Sonny, until I saw the cast. I stood up, brushed myself off and helped her up. She pecked me on the cheek and was reaching for my hand, but I pulled away. "What's wrong Chaddy?" "Don't ever call me that, never call me Chaddy! I'm not your boyfriend, I love Sonny! Get that through your head! I know we kissed, but I only thought you were hot. I'm sorry Madison, it just can't be. I love Sonny." I didn't care what she did; I just wanted my Sonshine back. I didn't care if she got her dad to fire me, all I want is Sonny. She was all I could think about, Sonny; I thought she would be my forever. I walked to her dressing room, opened the door to find nobody, I knew Tawni wouldn't be there she was on the So Random tour, Sonny was one of the people who stayed behind, along with Zora. I went to Marshall, "Where is Sonny?" "She called in sick today." I knew she was avoiding me, but lying that just wasn't her. I don't really know where she lived so I couldn't go visit her. I decided to pretend being sick too, I went home. I had to think, I just sat on my bed thinking of how sad Sonny had looked, how brokenhearted. I had began to cry, just thinking about Sonny's tear filled eyes. She Ws wearing the dress I had gotten for her birthday, which is tomorrow. I hadn't even started planning yet, who cares she would be to mad. My phone started to vibrate; it was a text message from Sonny

**CHAD DON'T THROW A PARTY! I DON'T WANT YOUR SPECIAL TOUCH TO MY PARTY! LEAVE ME ALONE, I HATE YOU!**

Sonny's words hurt me, she hated me. I had to make her happy again; I couldn't wait until October 2 for a third try that is way too far down the road. I either gave Sonny up for good and take Madison or keep trying until Sonny is in my arms again. Choice number two seemed like a long shot, but I didn't care I was high on love.

**MADISON POV**

I had thought Chad really liked me when he kissed me, but no he was still in love with little Ms. Sonshine. Why did he have to scream in my face, pull away his hand, and BE IN LOVE WITH SONNY MUNROE! That was at the top of my head. Chad didn't like me at all; he only thought I was hot. I had to admit he was right. I'm going to go find this Sonny and set her straight. I had my plan set; I snuck into my father's office and looked into the file labeled "So Random Cast". I was looking for Sonny, when I found her picture, but with the name Allison, I was a little confused. I checked out her profile, she lived in an apartment. I wrote down the address and raced to her house. "Sonny!" I screamed while banging on her door. She opened up the door, she looked horrible, and her face was all pale, her eyes were all red, she was sniffling, carrying a box of tissues, her hair was a mess, and she was wearing a blue bathrobe with Chad's name on it. I felt bad for her, I ruined her love life. I changed my voice to sympathetic "Sonny, I just want you to know…I kissed Chad, he didn't kiss me. Sonny he loves you, except that. Get over this little bump in the relationship, I'm leaving tomorrow at 10pm, so you have time to fix this, I'll help you. I let myself in, sat her down on her bed and raided her closet. I was looking for the perfect outfit for Sonny. I had found it, a cute dress with some awesome heels, I recognized it. It was the dress she came to the hospital in. "Madison, my birthday is tomorrow, I would like you to stay a little longer." Sonny spoke up. "Are you going to have a party?" "Chad was supposed to plan it then this happened." "Don't worry I'll plan it. You just rest up while I plan." I said goodbye and got ready to plan the greatest party in history, without the greatest actor of our generation.

**SONNY POV**

It took me by surprise when Madison knocked, I mean banged on my door. When she let herself in and sat me down, and started looking through my closet. She had grabbed the outfit that was stained with tears, the outfit that broke my heart. She started talking about Chad, it made my heart sink. She admitted to kissing Chad and I was one step away from kicking her out, but then she started saying how Chad really loved me. She told me she was leaving, I wanted her to stay, and she was like my only friend right now. I told her about my birthday, she got that look in her eyes, where they looked all sympathetic. I told her how Chad was going to plan it, she offered to plan it, I accepted. I didn't really accept I think she just really wanted to make me happy after what she did. She rushed out of there to plan; at least that was what she said. I just walked backed to my room and starred at the outfit, I thought it looked amazing, but it me so sad. I through it in the wash along with Chad's bathrobe, and flopped onto my bed and just kept starring at the ceiling, thinking. I grabbed my song pillow and found the song I wrote for Chad, I was going to give it to him for our 10 week anniversary. I started to sing, (Play Work Of Art by Demi Lavato)

**Every day is like a blank canvas****  
****You know you can paint it anyway you want it****  
****You can draw a black cloud****  
****You can make the sun shine****  
****Coloring a rainbow****  
****or use black and white******

**Open up your eyes and... your imagination******

**Come on let's write a song****  
****A little poetry****  
****Take a photograph****  
****Let's make some memories****  
****You can make it anything****  
****That you want it to be****  
****If you follow your heart****  
****Life is a work of art******

**Ohhhh every night is like looking at a dark screen****  
****You're never too young or too old to dream****  
****You can make a fantasy into a reality****  
****'Cause you're creating your own masterpiece******

**Close your eyes and dream it...****  
****Seeing is believing******

**Come on let's write a song****  
****A little poetry****  
****Take a photograph****  
****Let's make some memories****  
****You can make it anything****  
****That you want it to be****  
****If you follow your heart****  
****Life is a work of art******

**Come on let's write a song****  
****A little poetry****  
****Take a photograph****  
****Let's make some memories****  
****You can make it anything******

**That you want it to be****  
****If you follow your heart****  
****Life is a work of art******

**Turn a simple thought into a philosophy****  
****Turn a star into a galaxy****  
****Make a little noise into a symphony****  
****You're creating a masterpiece******

**Come on let's write a song****  
****A little poetry****  
****Take a photograph****  
****Let's make some memories****  
****You can make it anything****  
****That you want it to be****  
****If you follow your heart****  
****Life is a work of art******

**Come on let's write a song****  
****A little poetry****  
****Take a photograph****  
****Let's make some memories****  
****You can make it anything****  
****That you want it to be****  
****If you follow your heart****  
****Life is a work of art******

**Come on let's write a song****  
****A little poetry****  
****Take a photograph****  
****Let's make some memories****  
****You can make it anything****  
****That you want it to be****  
****If you follow your heart****  
****Life is a work of art****  
****Life is a work of art****  
****Life is a work of art****  
**  
You, appear just like a dream to me.

I loved this song so much; Chad had given me so much inspiration. I really wanted to prove my love to him by singing this song. I decided to call up Madison, she didn't answer, so I left a message "Madison, invite Chad to the party, I want to sing him a song, to prove my love to him." I shut my phone, and dropped it onto my bed. I wanted to keep thinking, to keep thinking about Chad.

**CHAD POV**

I decided to hold a guys night out, with my cast. We needed to hang out; we had been stuck in so much drama every day, on and off set. We were in the limo, just talking; Ferguson was talking about this amazing girl he met. I told him to shut it, for the rest of the ride I just stared out the window. When we arrived at the club Ferguson and Skyler were rushing for the door, they didn't fully understand guy's night, and they had invited dates. I felt bad being the only guy without a girl; I think they thought this was a triple date. I hadn't really told them about Sonny and me. I wanted to stay in the limo and hide, but Skyler saw I was still in the limo and pulled me out. The guy's girls were kind of hot, not really, but there is nothing hotter than Sonshine. The girls shrieked when they saw me, they ran to my side and locked arms with me, I saw the guy's faces, they sure looked jealous. I got to admit I did look pretty hot, my hair was kind of messy, my famous smile was on, and I was wearing a white V-neck with a leather jack over it with some old jeans. I escorted the ladies into the club, smirking to the boys. I sat the ladies down at the bar, "What do you want to drink, ladies?" "Sex on the beach!" "Two Sex on Beaches and a beer." I grabbed the drinks and handed them to the ladies, I focused more on the one with black hair. "So, what's your name beautiful?" "Me, my name is Jessica." I stroked her face and started to lean in; Skyler came over and punched me in the face. He had knocked some sense into me; I was so drunk I hadn't realized I was going to kiss Jessica. I walked to Skyler "Skyler, I'm sorry, I was drunk. "Hey, what day is it?" "S'okay, it's August 20, why?" "Oh crap!" I ran out of the bar, and hopped into the limo and told the limo driver to leave. I had just realized it was Sonny's birthday, also she hated me. I told him to stop, and go back to my house. I didn't need to do anything for Sonny, she hated me.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Channy fans, look I've stopped these stories. If you want more of my writing and you're a Bieber fan check out my page. I'm writing 2 stories.


End file.
